OF Archive
Orilla fury: chapter one The Tauri have been a potent force in the Pegasus galaxy for twenty years, arriving in 2004 the Atlantis expedition experienced its first battle with the wraith not long after establishing themselves as the best hope for galactic freedom in the eyes of the Pegasus galaxy. For twenty years many battles have been fought, sieges braved, planets won and lost, allies gained and crushed. Now in 2024, the day has come. The Tauri, humans from earth, armed with some of the most advanced technological cocktails to date are to go where no force has gone for over ten thousand years. In to all out war with the wraith. The last major battle fought by earth was one which we lost, badly: 13 Years ago, in 2011 the wraith besieged a world which we and the Asgard had intended to become a new colony, it was once home to the Ancients and was intended to become a new research base for the Asgardian biological scientists. They were to research reverse cloning techniques, while we�re trying to perfect a biological weapon to eliminate the wraith. Knowing the Asgard, they would likely help perfect both technologies, thus the wraith made a pre-emptive strike. We sent our entire fleet, 7 Deadalus class ships, an aurora and 4 O�Neil�s to prevent the invasion, we totally underestimated the determined wraith, the fleet we opposed was large, 57 hive ships and over one hundred cruisers, this was one of the largest fleets the wraith had mustered since the alteran war. Even now we were a threat. But there was no hope, the planet was wiped to the bedrock of all traces of human activity, and the Asgard base that had been present was left a pile of rubble. Fortunately the loss of life wasn�t too great, 7 out of 85 Asgard�s on the base were killed along with 36 out of 160 humans, while all other�s beamed to ships. The fleet was not so lucky, 2 oniels and 1 deadali were the only survivors. This was nothing short of an embarrassing and crushing defeat. This defeat only did one thing, it made the Asgard eager to help us in this war, up until this point the Asgard were content to aid us in dire situations, or to provide technological or political support in order to keep the wraith in check. Now, after that battle, the wraith had a new enemy, and we had the full military support of the most advanced ally we have ever known. Six months after the defeat, Atlantis itself was besieged by a wraith force, 9 hive ships jumped out of hyperspace, the shields were raised and beacons sent out for aid. The oniels and the deadali were holding the line, until an entire fleet of state of the art Asgard warships emerged, they had come. The remaining wraith were destroyed, a new war had begun, a message sent. The Atlantis base was transformed from an Ancient citadel in to a new Asgard/Tauri battle command centre; the fleet that had arrived used Asgard technology to build four space-docks. The Asgard ordered specifications and plans for a new Tauri fleet to be designed, which they would help build. The Asgard did not have the full resources to fight the entire wraith fleet, as well as aid the many other races, including the Tauri, as well as to partake in their own endeavours. So the Asgard would provide technical, tactical and political assistance in the design and building of a new fleet that would in turn be able to destroy the wraith. In exchange for the space docks and this new alliance, the Atlantis database and permission to use the city as a tactical retreat and remote capital was given. Basically, the Asgard wanted us to design a fleet for them to help build in exchange for the ability to study and eventually design their own versions of Atlantis, which they could then use as mobile command centres throughout the galaxies that the Asgard as present within. Orilla Fury: chapter two After the Asgard arrived (2011) and finally committed themselves to the defeat of the wraith threat the Wraith became increasingly paranoid. Actions during the wraith civil war, several years ago had stirred up tensions and political struggles within the wraith which had been dormant since the time of the ancients. Now for the first time in ten thousand years the wraiths were scared; The Asgard had completely crushed the wraith in their first engagement and the Tauri had become a nuisance that couldn�t be tolerated. In the seven years(2004 - 2011) prior the Tauri had destroyed much of the Wraith fleet, either directly or through intervention in wraith politics. The fear that once dominated this galaxy in to submission had evaporated. The Wraith was losing, and everyone knew it. The end of the wraith civil war came (2014) and ironically was one of the primary causes of the wraith�s continued survival, and it was a battle of survival at this point. The wraith successfully ambushed and captured a Deadalus class ship on its Journey from Atlantis to earth. This capture was not thwarted, in fact it was a complete disaster for the AE, the SGC and the Asgard for this vessel tragically contained valuable data and specimens recently found in the Pegasus galaxy by the Asgard pertaining to their pre-clone genetic make up. It also contained enough information for the Wraith to extrapolate how the Asgard reproduce, cloning; the wraith developed a human cloning program within months of the capture; thousands of humans were genetically engineered as food for the wraith. Within two years (2016) culling of the Galaxy had declined and the wraith population was growing and thriving on this new source of food. The civil war ended. And from the ashes a new more powerful, more potent wraith threat emerged. No longer concerned with the search for ever greater numbers of food to cull the wraith were able to grow and develop their society, their technology advanced significantly over the next few years. Wraith weapons, tactics, defences and engines all received a complete overhaul. The main development was the invention of wraith shields on hive and cruiser ships, these shields were not overly powerful, limited by the lacking energy produced by wraith generators however it did show that the wraith were evolving, learning and using their new found freedom given by cloning humans for unlimited food; and they were using it well. The freedom was also shown by a marked increase in the military forces of the wraith, with the creation of a new breed of hive ships, with faster hyperdrives, shields, food production facilities on board the wraith queens in many cases chose not to upgrade their hives but to simply build new ones, the wraith hive ship count increased, not only were the old ones passed down to lower ranking Wraiths but a new generation of advanced ships were also in use. In 10 years, the wraith fleet declined to less than 30 ships in the galaxy and then were reborn like a phoenix in to a new civilization where over 500 hive ships roamed the galaxy, more than a match for the current fleet of ships the Tauri/Asgard alliance currently had in service within Pegasus. (2019) The reality of the wrath war became apparent, they needed to adapt just like the wraith had, and everyone knew it. The Asgard stepped up to the plate, in the most daring move to date they mobilised a fleet of ships, 20 Oniels and five Daniel Jackson�s moved in to the galaxy, they took up station around Lantia (2020). The Space docks they had positioned many years earlier had been producing ships of various sizes and class�s for several years. A fleet was growing around Lantia (20 ships per year, 5 per ship dock) but the ships were not yet a match for the wraith fleet, they were a potent force but they were not ready to see combat in battles that were uncertain in this time of upheaval. In 2021 the Asgard made a move that was uncharacteristic of them, they attacked a wraith fleet, 6 oniels were sent and they destroyed 13 hive ships, the battle was short and a clear sign that the Asgard were in this galaxy to stay, the Asgard sent a message to the wraith stating any further military action against their race would be considered an act of war and would be met with swift retribution. The Wraith sent a single hive ship to Lantia, they saw what the Asgard had in orbit, the fleet of oniels and the Space docks and knew what was coming. The Asgard were building a fleet to destroy them, they now saw the wraith for the threat they were, the wraith defeated the ancients and if given the time they could easily do the same to the Asgard. They aided the Tauri, helped them build the new �Pegasus defence fleet�, although the Asgard would not give them weapons even now they did upgrade all hyperdrives and shields on the current ships and build a new fleet command centre in the Lantian System which was almost as grand as Atlantis. It was designed to be the newest Asgard stronghold, perhaps the last. This defence centre was still under construction when the wraith's latest plan came in to existence, they made a daring attack on the Asgard, in 2022 a wraith fleet, nearly 60 hives attacked the Asgard, only the Asgard though, the 20 oniels battled the Wraith and won with ease (14 O�Neil�s survived but only 11 hives did). Many saw the wraith's attack as a pointless exercise, perhaps only as cheap retaliation for the Asgard�s message the Asgard are superior in every way to the Wraith, this proved that. One success was the delay of the Asgard defence centre; its unshielded hull was destroyed by the explosions of three hives weapons fire. Now in 2022 after the attack on the Asgard, the Fleet was almost ready, with its flagship; the Leviathan ready to launch from construction the fleet is ready to wage full war on the Wraith and their new armada. Let it begin.